Passage
Allow me to paint a passage... During his childhood, after hearing rumours about the River of Blood, Louis went and found it out of curiosity. There, he was disgusted by the smell of sulphur, and discovered corpses all over the area. After returning and telling others of the corpses, informing them that the bodies weren't skeletons but actual bodies, with their blood not dry. His story lead to people suspecting Louis of murdering them, as well as law enforcement of the low populated urban city being dispatched to the area to investigate, during which they determined the slaughter to be a organization doing. After Small Town of Thee deteriorated from a urban city to a tourist site, Louis became infuriated with how things were turning out. He believed that the people that resided there were meant to kill, and thus slaughtered his neighbours before leaving Small Town of Thee, and joining the cult-like faith known as Aslinism, a religion that worshiped a deity of the same name. The primary teaching of this faith appears to be outright slaughter, where anything less than utter destruction is considered a sin. One morning Louis found the bible of Aslin and learned the true teachings of the religion, thus revealing the bishops as corrupted frauds. He confronted the bishops about their corruption and was murdered by a being drowned on the cross. The faith of Aslin spoke to him just before death then he gladly accepted his fate. Louis was rebirthed, not of mortal, but blessed to be a ghost giving the chance to walk to the lands again as a Lord. Louis would begin referring to himself as Passage to show people the passage to Aslin. Passage's new found enormous ghost lord power was nothing to fettle with. Aslin seeming gifted Passage with a golden cross that can be weaponized and seemingly the rooting to his bind onto the tangible plane of Earth. Passage wanted an inventive way to spread Aslin's word, travel the world, and help others in need of Aslin. Passage travelled to New York and there he witness a rag-tag team of mystical agents, The Sentinels of Magic. He auditioned to join the Sentinels of Magic where he was accepted into the team by Lucien Morningstar, the Spawn of Satan. Personality Passage is a very foul-mouthed and disrespectful individual; he frequently used profanity and complained towards allies and opponents alike, despite being a "highly religious" person. He rarely used honourifics when speaking, and, even then, usually as a form of sarcasm. He is the only member of the Sentinels of Magic who does not seemingly respect their leader, Lucien, and openly declared his willingness to kill him around others in a joking manner. The only respect he ever seemed to give was to his god. He can be cruel, preying on sensitive topics in order to rile someone up and punctuating his comments with sarcasm. Other times he is kind, putting himself at risk and being helpful for no immediate benefit to himself. Despite this, he is analytical and cunning to situations, knowing how to take another point of view. I am a Lord Ghost Lord Physiology Passage is a Ghost Lord, the most powerful form of spirit. Unlike lesser spirits, the ghost lord possesses greatly enhanced abilities above them and may command legions of incorporeal undead of various sorts, including ghosts, revenants, wraiths, alas, banshees, and germans. Furthermore, He have access to the ability to travel between the worlds of the living and the dead, and even create portals between the two.